


TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red comes homes bearing glad tidings ~ but Lizzie has her own gift of joy for Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cress 26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cress+26).



> This is a Lizzington Christmas Story ~~ fluffy, romantic, sexy with a happy ever after ~~~

Raymond Reddington had been away for far too long.

Three interminable weeks away from her were an eternity as far as Red was concerned. But the twenty one days apart were necessary to procure her freedom. They were so close to an end to all the madness; so close he could taste it.

But it was Christmas Eve and he needed to see her, be close to her, touch her… love her. 

It was time.

Time to start a new page in his life; to try and put painful memories behind him. The pain in his heart from losing his family years ago would hurt forever. But what he’d found with Elizabeth – what occurred between them on that ship container more than two months ago – told him that he was on the verge of a real, lasting happiness.  
And it was all because of Elizabeth.

Freedom was only a couple of days away; maybe even hours. It all depended on Marvin now, and the information he was giving to the FBI at this very moment – s information that would almost certainly exonerate Elizabeth, and cement Red’s immunity deal for good.

Marvin had worked day and night time and again to discover and expose the loopholes in the Fulcrum, and to use said loopholes to bring down the Cabal. It had all finally been accomplished.

The wily lawyer, in all his brilliance, had found hidden documents in the Fulcrum that had facilitated the arrest of The Director, Mr. Solomon, and others of their ilk. The Cabal was dissolved for good and all. In payment and gratitude for all Marvin had done to exonerate Elizabeth, Red had gifted his brilliant lawyer and Becky with the small banana plantation in Fiji. It was a very small price to pay to have written proof of her innocence.

In addition to bringing the Cabal down, the biggest shock in all of this - even to Red’s surprise - was the fact that Tom Connolly wasn’t dead at all. It seems that Connolly had been whisked away and hidden after Lizzie had shot him, his wounds not life threatening after all. He’d been wearing a Kevlar vest. 

Now it was time to tell her, and what more fitting time than tonight; and what more glorious gift to present to her than the reward of her exoneration, and her records wiped clean?  
Sitting in the back seat of his Mercedes, their destination close by, Red had hardly been able to keep his happiness inside. Finally, he had the possibility of a real and lasting future. 

Approaching Red’s secluded Brookline home in suburban Boston where he and Lizzie had been safe the past two months, he let out a heavy sigh, knowing that at last, his mission had been accomplished. 

Dembe interrupted Red’s very cheerful musings. “Raymond, we’re home. Shall I take the bags up?”

Home.

Red had never dared to think of a future or a home with Elizabeth. But now, here he was at last. Red allowed himself to rest his gaze on the place where he hoped Lizzie would agree to live with him, forever. They were no longer fugitives on the FBI’s Most Wanted, and no longer would they have to run. It was time to settle down, retire, pass the baton to his associates, and live in peace, with the woman he loved. 

The two-story, spacious, classic Victorian stood stately before him, Christmas lights blinking and welcoming him as they graced each window. The ongoing snowstorm blanketing the ground, while more fell in silent majesty, made everything appear so pure and pristine. A gigantic pine wreath graced the front door, which brought tears to Red’s eyes. She’d thought of everything.

His Elizabeth.

His wife.

In all the chaos of the past several months on the run, they’d decided to take a detour to a certain judge on Red’s payroll, and get married.  
It had been a spur of the moment decision; after their night in that shipping container on the ship bound for Spain, they were unable to keep their love, passion and fierce attraction for each other at bay.

Allowing himself to think back on the first night they spent as lovers, Red smiled to himself, biting his inner cheek. Love had finally come to them nearly two months ago in a shipping container on a boat bound for Spain. 

An evening of too much wine and scotch, combined with close quarters and a growing, all-consuming need for each other, had brought them together that night. Red couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Lizzie’s look of wonder when he opened the container doors and there, above them, in an early autumn sky, shone Polaris, bright as Lizzie’s smile. Since that moment, the dynamic between them had changed. After that time together, Red dared to hope, in his heart of hearts, that he would never have to live without her. 

He’d proposed to her, not knowing at the time if they’d live another day. To his everlasting joy, Lizzie agreed that it was a great idea, and they’d made love all night while Frank Sinatra played on Red’s turntable, singing of two lovers flying away. 

After disembarking in Spain of all places, they’d holed up in a tiny luxury apartment that Red owned in Lisbon. They’d made love for days at a time, laughing and drinking champagne, spending time at the apartment and on one of Red’s small yachts. Then word came from Marvin that he was close to finding the final clues that would exonerate them both.

So she and Red took his plane back to Massachusetts in the States, to a house he’d purchased years before but had never resided in. And it was here that they decided to make their home while they waited for the final news of freedom – for both of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red noticed the snowstorm outside was growing in intensity, though it was still magnificent in its pristine majesty. Knowing that Lizzie was safe and warm inside, he imagined she was sitting by a lit fire, sipping a glass of cognac and waiting for him. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her all night, then fall asleep in her loving arms.

Red finally answered Dembe’s question. “No, thank you Dembe. Why don’t you go on home? I’m sure Isabella and Ellie are anxious to see you. Bring them when you come up to the house tomorrow and spend Christmas morning with us.”

Dembe opened the car door for Red, who retrieved his fedora and his plaid wool scarf from the seat beside him. “Good night, Raymond. Merry Christmas.”  
Bidding Dembe goodnight, Red trudged through the quickly mounting accumulation of snow until he reached his front door. Digging in his coat pocket, he retrieved his house key, opened the heavy oak front door, then closed and locked it behind him.

His heart pounded with joy and anticipation as he entered the house, and for the first time in his life, Raymond Reddington allowed himself to be deserving of someone.

Deserving of his Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes homes to find Lizzie waiting for him ~ shes anxious to share more than just Christmas gifts ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red has good news for Lizzie; they are close to freedom; but Lizzie has news of her own......

Instantly, warmth flooded him like a fine scotch and greeted him like an old friend. Red could hear the crackle and pop of the flames coming from the immense stone fireplace in the great room. His body stirred with arousal just thinking about her. Three long weeks apart, and he vowed that this would be the last time. From now on they would build a life together; no more running with the possibility of capture. Those days were nearly at an end. A phone call tomorrow should present both he and Lizzie with the Christmas gift Red had so deeply longed for since this all began, and they went on the run. The noose around their necks was loosening, finally.

He took in the lilting sound of soft jazz, as well as the heady scent of pine, cinnamon, and burning firewood. Red quickly divested himself of his heavy outer garments, placing them carefully over the cushioned chair in the entry way.

But before he could make his way to his beloved Lizzie, the collective tapping sound of running paws on the hardwood floors caused Red to chuckle lightly, and then brace himself for the incoming onslaught. 

A pair of canines, so different, yet so much a pair, rushed to jump and greet him as he knelt to greet them.  
“Yes, yes, I’m home.” He was nearly knocked to the floor by their dogs; petting, receiving, and giving hugs and kisses to Hudson and Meagles. “I’m happy to see you too.” He continued to rub their tummies, hoping they’d contain their enthusiasm until he saw Lizzie. “I love you too.” He stood to make his way towards her. “Go on now. I’ll play with you both later.”

The low but commanding authority of his voice told the canine buddies that play time was over. They went their merry way, tails wagging behind them, while Red looked after them, happiness creeping into his heart. Their tabby, however, was not part of the welcoming committee. ‘Lazy cat,’ he thought with delight. ‘Probably sleeping in our bed.’ 

Our bed.

Our home.

Entering the great room, Red stopped and allowed himself to gaze in wonder at the sight before him. Lying on her side, on a rug thick enough to pass for a furry mattress, was his slumbering Lizzie.

Words eluded him, all reason left him, and his heart raced at the sight of her. Her lovely form was backlit by the towering orange and red flames of the fireplace, covered only in a long, pale green, diaphanous night gown. Her feet were bare and her back-to-brunette hair was in wild disarray around her face, and her face was a blessed sight to see. Their five year old tabby, Spoone, was curled up half-asleep at her side. 

A vision of loveliness, strength, and incredible bravery, Red looked upon his wife with an intensity that amazed and scared him at the same time.  
And he loved her more than he’d ever allowed himself to love anyone, or anything, in his life.

In front of the floor-to-ceiling window was a live, fragrant Balsam Pine, probably ten feet high, standing stately but bare. She must have been waiting for him so that they could decorate it together. Boxes of crystal, glass, and decorative ornaments lay to the side of the tree. Yes, they’d decorate it together.

Later.

His eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. He stepped forward and then knelt by her side. “Lizzie? Sweetheart? Wake up, love.”

As he tenderly swept errant strands of hair from her eyes, she must have felt his touch. A drowsy Lizzie opened her eyes and, upon recognizing him, a slow sexy moan crossed her lips as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Then his hands framed her face and he allowed his kiss to start gentle, until Lizzie pulled him closer and answered with her own lips. 

Red relished her touch, her warmth. She smelled like lilacs and tasted like apple cider. He longed to taste more, to taste all of her. In the meantime, she burrowed closer to his chest, and Red, in turn, couldn’t get close enough to her warmth.

She let out a soft cry, holding him tighter. “Red, thank God, you’re home. I must have fallen asleep. Been so tired lately. I’m sorry.”

He allowed himself to gaze at her. Home. He’d told her on the ship that when he looked at her, he was home. “Don’t be; I’m here now, with good news,” he whispered between kisses, her scent hypnotizing him.

“I have good news as well,” she murmured between kisses and nips and whispered words of love and desire.

Red smiled, caressing her cheeks, kissing her once more. “I’ve missed you,” he managed, his voice thick with emotion. “You look radiant.”

“It’s called ‘happy’.” She let out a tiny laugh. 

He gave her a look that told her he wanted her. Good. She wanted him just as much. “Shall we share our good news later?”

He rose with her in his arms, and effortlessly headed towards their bedroom upstairs. “News can wait. I can’t.” His raspy whisper coiled around her center, and she silently willed him to hurry up those winding stairs and to their bed. 

“I have a gift for you.”

“I’m holding mine,” he answered, reaching the landing. “And I intend to unwrap and enjoy every inch.” 

“I love you.” Her lips pressed against his ear. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She loved when he held her like this, as if he’d never let go. Their eyes locked, and he never blinked as he mounted the stairs with slow purpose. 

Finally they entered their cavernous bedroom, where a smaller, fresh pine tree stood in a corner, decorated all in gold and silver bows, lit by tiny white lights. Just enough to illuminate the room… and the bed.

Red’s eyes widened at the sight, then at Lizzie. “It looks the way a house should look. It’s beautiful, like you.”

“It’s been three weeks, Red – I need you.”

He nodded, kissing her full on the mouth, then walked to the bed and gently lowered her to the soft mattress.

“I love you, Elizabeth.” He followed her down.

“Show me how much.”

That’s all he needed to hear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Blacklist or its characters ~ and thanks again to all of you who read this! I love comments, and please let me know if you enjoyed my version of Liz and Red's happy ever after!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie spend Christmas Eve in each other's arms ~~ warning: lots of loving and fluffiness!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> So many thanks and gratitude to my beta/editor, Meaghan M. ~ she makes me sound better than I really am! 
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for my Secret Santa, Birgit (cress23) ~ enjoy the smut, my friend!

In one heart-stopping moment, his mouth took hers with the ravishing power of his kiss, pressing her deep into the mattress.

Lizzie helplessly melted into him, awestruck by the dizzying emotions caused by the erotic strength of his mouth on hers. The demanding heat of his kiss consumed and robbed her of reason. She shuddered in his arms as the spark of arousal ignited within her.

His eyes bore into hers when he noticed her shudder, and a slow smile crept onto his face. "Lizzie," he sighed in appreciation, lifting his head and inhaling the scent of home – of her – deeply. Desire flooded him, and beckoned him into its grasp, at once intriguing and unsettling in its intensity. How could she continue to affect him this much?

Despite his resolve to proceed slowly and savor every second of these first moments back with her, the fine thread of reason Red was clutching at was beginning to unravel and slip through his fingers. He fought a silent battle against his fierce hunger for her; one that he knew he was losing. Only she had this power over him.

He was finding it impossible for his eyes to stray from her enticing form for longer than a brief moment. They swept the length of her in a deliberate appraisal that burned through her with silent approval. "Do you have an idea what your kisses do to me?"

“Tell me again.” She gently bit his earlobe, knowing full well what she did to him.

He nipped at her lips. “They unravel me, as nothing in my life has ever done before.” Sucking on her lower lip, swallowing her moan of arousal, he craved that mouth once more. “You unravel me, Lizzie, you must know that.”

Her voice was barely audible. “Yes, I know.” Then she raised her hand, lightly caressing his face. 

Red dared to kiss her again, this time with all the fervor and desperation born of passion for the one you love. His mouth claimed and demanded a brand of surrender only Lizzie could give. Her body was drawing ever closer, like a flame enticing a moth to dance in its fiery splendor.

As his lips left hers to slide along the hollow of her throat, Red could feel his own hot breath against her skin. Her moans of unbridled pleasure only served to fuel the building desire threatening to ensue.

Red sought the heat of her mouth again, crushing his lips against hers and moaning with a deep yearning. Lizzie's body melted into him, the sensations sending him deeper and deeper into an arousal that he could not control. Her scent hypnotized him and her skin was soft and tempting under his searching fingers.

He drew his hands up and down the length of her arms in a sensual touch that melted her against his thighs. To feel the heat of her against him… exquisite.

Her hands clung desperately to his shoulders. Her want and need of him were blatantly evident as she willingly surrendered to his exploration of the secret places of her body.  
Red felt the remainder of his resolve to go slow crumble. He floated away, guided by a fate he could no longer ignore, aroused by the excitement of his welcome home. Both of them descended into the profound mysteries of their desire, their bodies aching with the promise of fulfillment.

His lips were hot on her face and neck, inflaming her skin at each place he kissed her. Her body quivered under the assault of his eager hands. She moaned helplessly with her want of him.

He felt her hands roam over the fine material of his shirt, searching for some means to make further contact with his flesh. Freeing his shirt from his slacks, she snuck her hands under the material and they hurriedly journeyed to his chest, skimming over the unique textures of his body. She fiercely sought to caress every inch of him.

He shuddered expectantly as her fingertips brushed over his nipples. He stifled a strangled groan. His lips sought the soft hollow of her neck once more, and then trailed downward even further. His face lowered to the space between her breasts, loose wisps of his hair tickling her skin. His fingers tugged at her robe, frantically trying to rid her of the material separating his lips from the flesh of the rest of her body. He was barely able to restrain himself from ripping the robe as he undid its tie and pushed it down and off her arms until it lay open beneath her. He didn’t take the same care with his own shirt, ripping the buttons as he threw it onto the floor beside their bed.

Lizzie gasped as his lips finally found her firm breasts, kissing and sucking each one until they ached. She threw back her head, closing her eyes as his mouth and fingers continued to tease.

She was so close already from the excitement of their encounter; she wanted only to let go and take him with her. This thought prompted her sudden recklessness.  
With a quick movement, she reached for his belt and zipper and wasted no time in opening his slacks. Red's helpless cry was muffled against her hair as she slid her hands inside, past his boxers, grasping him. His hips instinctively pushed against her touch.

“Take all of me,” he gasped, his breaths coming fast and hard. “Put out the fire, Lizzie.”

She pushed him over until he was lying on his back on the bed, pushing his pants down around his ankles then fully off as she clambered between his legs. He threw his head back at the first touch of her lips on his crown, and fought for control, which was not forthcoming. He’d missed her lips, her mouth, and the power that all of her held over all of him.

When she took him fully into her mouth, Red growled with unbridled lust, repeating her name over and over, urging her on, and telling her to never stop.

She sucked him hard, one hand gripping his bare ass, the other fingering his sack until his arousal rose so high that he forgot to breathe.

Lizzie continued to take him deep into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, three, four, five times, until Red stilled and pushed her mouth away.

He rolled her over until he was above her again, and then slid up her body, into her waiting arms with a single thought occupying his mind: nothing mattered except burying himself inside her slick channel where he belonged. “I need you now.”

Words were not needed as Lizzie wrapped her arms around her husband and held on. Red symbolized strength and safety for her. He was more loving and lusty than anyone she’d ever known, and it thrilled her to no end that it was all for her.

She responded by lifting her hips to welcome him into her body, her heart. They burned for each other, so much so that Lizzie sensed that it would only take mere seconds for him to take them both to blissful fulfillment.

“Now, Red, please, I need you now.”

He stared into her eyes, unblinking, intense, and deep. “Lizzie,” was all he said.

Faster, hotter, harder… they moved together, two people in perfect synch, reveling in the joy of each other’s bodies.

Red waited for her as long as he could. When she was close, he flipped them over and lifted her to a sitting position, gripping her hips and arching his back.

Together, they fell over the edge of the precipice, tumbling and crying out in the dark.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully, enjoying my bit of Christmas fluffiness......maybe one chapter to go.....we'll see what happens on Christmas morning for Red and Lizzie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie celebrate Christmas with some morning loving, and one special gift that will change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special Christmas present for my dear friend, Birgit ~~

Red slowly opened his eyes when he heard the chimes from the antique grandfather clock in the den strike midnight. 

Christmas.

His sleeping wife dozed peacefully in his arms while the soft snores of three animals at the foot of their bed, filled his heart with joy.

He hated to wake her up, but he needed to kiss her. He inhaled her alluring scent, and softly he nuzzled her warm soft cheek. Before long it was hard to ignore the sight of her glorious naked form only partially shrouded by soft white blankets. He grew hard as carnal visions of burying himself in that glorious body of hers flooded his body. More than anything, he needed to have her beneath him, while he slid inside her heat.

Was all of this real? He mused. Could Raymond Reddington allow himself to believe that he deserved this woman? This woman who he’d loved from afar for years? Did she really love him back? 

As he listened to the soft sounds of her slumber, he just watched her, knowing she wasn’t going to disappear. She loved him. She’d married him.

She was his wife.

And it was Christmas. 

Red thought back on the gift he’d purchased for her, a proper wedding ring. They’d married in such a hurry, that there was no time for rings. He’d had a rare sapphire eternity band fashioned from gems mined in Sri Lanka and designed by an associate of his in Boston. He smiled as he recalled the fact that the brilliant azure hues matched Lizzie’s eyes perfectly. 

But his ultimate gift to his beautiful bride would come later. From the first moment they’d met, all Lizzie had wanted from him, was the truth. And today, he would tell her everything, from his youth in the Navy, the night of the fire and beyond. He’d answer any question for her. And finally, there would be no more secrets between them. 

But first, they’d have a festive Christmas brunch with Dembe and his family, Baz and his lovely fiancée, Kate Kaplan and her partner.

She was his ‘light’, her sun to his moon. His everything. “Merry Christmas, my Lizzie.” He whispered, as she began to stir.

#####

Soft whispers and words of love filled her as she moved toward the sexy voice of her husband.

His scent filled her with untold joy as she slowly opened her eyes to find his strong arms around her. 

Her husband. Raymond Reddington. So handsome and sexy, and right now, very aroused as evidenced by his erection against her hip.

“And good morning to you too.” she murmured as his mouth covered hers.

Before she realized, she was under him, his knee between her legs, as he slowly spread her open. His body covered her and he slid inside her easily. 

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Reddington.”

“Mmmm,” she kissed him, nibbled his lower lip. Then in a delightful surprise, she reversed positions and turned him so that she mounted him.

Red’s nostrils flared and his eyes dilated as Lizzie lowered herself onto him. “And I see this is my first present of the day.”

She took him all into herself. He was buried to the hilt, and Lizzie lifted, then pushed herself onto his thick length, hard and ready for her.

He placed his palms on her face, under her hair, and kissed her so deeply she felt herself stretch from his size.

Red wanted her, hot and hard and ready. He rose to meet her, and together, in perfect rhythm, they quickened their movements. Up, down, in out, faster and harder, until Red ran his large palms down her back, grabbed her hips, and pushed her onto his length.

“I’m close Red, so close,” her breathless groans spurred him on.

“Let go, love, let me feel you, I’m here, I’ll catch you.”

He waited for her release, powerful and strong, like his love for her. He allowed himself then to explode inside her, cries of release coming from both of them as they celebrated the holiday by celebrating each other.

They fell back to sleep in each other’s arms, while the snow fell in silent majesty outside their window.

#####

Hours later, they woke to an honest to goodness winter wonderland, everything white as far as the eye could see, yet they didn’t care. They stared at the storm outside, feeling lazy and completely without a care in the world.

“At some point, we really need to get up and decorate the tree,” Lizzie declared, replete, happy and comfortable in her husband’s arms.

“I couldn’t move now if the house was on fire,” he kissed her hair, the sound of her light chuckle making its way straight to his heart.

Their decision was taken from them when their pet pooches leaped on the bed and devoured Lizzie and Red with playful nips.

“They must be hungry. Even Spoone seems to be in an unusually affectionate mood this morning.”

“Must be the catnip I put in his stocking,” Lizzie quipped, chuckling at the loving kisses Meagles gave her. Hudson barked until Red rubbed his belly, while the tabby made himself comfortable in the center of their bed.

Lizzie laughed, and Red wanted to remember this moment. If he lived to be a hundred, he’d never be as happy as he was at this moment.

“Let’s go decorate the tree,” she told him, giving him a quick kiss, then grabbing her red silk robe, tying the belt and waiting for him.

“Lizzie, for the first time in months, we don’t have to move.” He pointed out while she tugged at his hand. “I can think of more interesting pursuits.” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows, which caused Lizzie to smile once more. He swore she’d smiled more in the past several hours than in all the time he’d known her.

“Don’t you want the gift I have for you?” She teased in a sing-song way. “I bet you’re going to love it.”

“I’m quite content with the gift that you bestowed on me all night, love,” he declared. “You mean there’s more? My heart may not be able to take the excitement, Lizzie.”

Lizzie grabbed his hand, then kissed it. “This is just a bonus.”

“Lead the way, Mrs. Reddington.” Red smiled at her, shook his head, reached for his robe, then followed her out of the room, feeling younger than he had in years.

#####

“Before we start to decorate, I want to give you your present.”

Red nodded. “You’re in a rush this morning. I’m sure it can wait a little bit. I have to say, I’m quite excited to hang that angel, Lizzie. It’s been a long time since I placed ornaments on a tree.”

Lizzie walked into his arms, obviously thinking about the loss he suffered years ago on Christmas. “Are you okay, Red?”

He kissed her, then placed tinier kisses on her cheeks, nose and forehead. “Would you believe me if I said I’ve never been as happy as I am at this moment?”

Lizzie blushed. “Yes. But I bet my present will be the best Christmas present you’ve ever received.”  
His eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t doubt it.”

Stepping from her, he walked to the bar. “Is it too early for a little Christmas cheer?”

She met his gaze, serious now. “Just some apple cider for me, please.”

Red’s brow furrowed. “I guess it is too early for alcohol.”

He poured them both a champagne flute with apple cider, clicked his glass to hers. “May this be the first of a wonderful lifetime of Christmases, Mrs. Reddington.”

They each took a sip of cider, then Red placed his glass on the mantel, Behind a candlestick, he’d hidden the tiny black velvet box.

Presenting the box to her, he opened it and there, the sapphires from the three-tiered wedding band glistened and sparkled. “I know we married in haste, and there was no time for rings. So I hope you will like this one, Lizzie, it matches your eyes. This is my vow, to love and honor you, for all the days of our lives.”

He placed it on her ring finger, as tears of joy slid down her cheeks. “Oh it’s beautiful. Thank you, Red. I’ll treasure it forever.”

They sealed their promise with a kiss. Red slid his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. “Today is no day for that, okay?”

She nodded and caressed his cheeks. “Now your turn.” The warmth of the room, the crackling fire and the Christmas tree all set the stage, in her opinion, for a wonderful surprise for her husband.

She pulled a small gold rectangular box from her pocket, wrapped with a glittery green and red bow. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Reddington.”

Red looked down at the box, then at his wife, tears filling his eyes. “Whatever it is, I will treasure it always.”

“Oh, I think you will,” she said cryptically.

“Let’s sit near the fire, where you can see it clearly.”

Red nodded, and they settled on the thick rug, the heat from the fire warming his heart as well as his body.

“Open it,” Lizzie urged.

He couldn’t imagine what it could be, just knew that whatever it was, he’d love it. Lizzie watched intently as he pulled apart the ribbon, and lifted the lid from the top.

There, nestled in silver tissue paper, was a stick.

A pregnancy stick, two vertical lines telling him what he’d dreamed about for a long time. 

He swallowed hard and held back tears as his eyes searched those beloved blue orbs. She smiled through unshed tears.

“Merry Christmas Red.”

“Lizzie,” he whispered through his tears. “When?”

“Oh around the Fourth of July,” she announced, to his delight.

Then he fell into her arms, tears falling freely now, from both of them, while the fire roared in the hearth, the snow drifted to the ground outside their house, three pets gathering around them, settling before the fire.

He kissed her then, a long, lingering kiss that promised the life that he’d always wanted for her, a life she deserved.

And Red finally came to the realization that he deserved to be happy. It was time.

A child to fulfill their life, their love. Lizzie had finally given him his second chance.

Tenderly, Red placed a trembling palm to Lizzie's still flat tummy, already in love with the life growing within her. He swallowed hard and for a moment was rendered speechless. Finally, he cleared his throat, and kissed the hand bearing the sparkling sapphire wedding ring. “Merry Christmas, Lizzie. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She answered. 

The sight of Lizzie brought back memories of their night spent together in that shipping container, when they gazed up at the North Star, and realized that they belonged together. 

He led her to the window, and watched the snow fall while gathered in each other's arms, murmuring words of love, surrounded by the warmth of the fire, three lovable critters, and the promise of a new beginning.

They were home.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your kudos and lovely comments. I continue to write only because of your inspiration and kind words.
> 
> ~~ Happy Holidays ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my rendition of happily ever after for Red and Lizzie! Please leave comments and tell me what you think!! thanks to Meaghan for proofing/beta reading for me~


End file.
